Winner at a Losing Game
by somebody new
Summary: Takuto is alone and brooding over his Love for Mitsuki can one song help keep his heart intact? What happens when secret feelings are shared?
1. Chapter 1

Winner at a Losing Game

He was alone and reckless, for reasons he couldn't come to terms with. His life was gone and all because he wasn't strong enough to hold on to his one last bit of serenity, he had acted out of impulsion and for that was earned punishment. Never again would he hear the vibrations of the crowd's roars or the soft hum of his guitar beneath his finger tips. He had nothing to hold onto

… That is until he met _her_.

She was the sun and she was the rain, she was fire and she was ice, she was the moon. His love for her was so strong that a battle field of soldiers would be unable to diminish the feeling. For her he would sacrifice anything, even his love for music. She had once told him that she didn't just sing for one that she sang for all, but he could hear the lie hiding within her words, she did sing but not for all

… Just for _Him_

And that's why he was here, alone and suffering he loved but that love that was so rich and so deep was not returned. A close friend had once told him of "Unrequited love" and he now knew the pain of it. He could always love but that love will go unnoticed. Her heart will always belong to _the other guy._

…of course

He wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that she still cared for _him _knowing of his current state, or the fact that his own feelings for her would never be returned,_ could never be returned_,

…and because

His first love would never come true he ran to his second

… Singing.

He sang a song, a song so close to his feelings that it held his shattered heart together

…for now that is,

He could feel a tear spring to his eye but quickly wiped it away "you have to be strong" he whispered to him self. And with that he quietly started the first verse of the song

… "_Winner at a Losing Game"_

_Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way?  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the pain.  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight.  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye.__ake what remains of me._

Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.

I know that baby, you've tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you.  
But, you know you can't lie  
girl you can't hide the noo  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat.  
So I'll pack up my things,  
And I'll t

Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.

Oh, oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game!

Oh, oh I'm tired of losin'

"I love you Mitsuki" Takuto quietly said to himself as the tears silently streamed down his face

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As Takuto finished his song he did not notice the new comer, who heard his voice,

She didn't know why but when she looked at him her heart gave a weird ache, it was almost as if it was reaching out to him, why did it do that?

**It's Eichi I love**

She continuously told herself this lie; it made her feel as if she would never lose the one who once held her heart,

But then…

Why did it feel as if that sentence was somehow wrong now, as if it held a hollow meaning no longer meant for Eichi but meant for…

"Takuto" she whispered,

He then heard her soft footsteps and quickly turned to see the girl he loved with tears in her eyes,

"Mitsuki, what's wrong?" His heart skipped a beat

How could she tell him the problem? It was as if she was ignoring her feelings the whole time, and now when those three special words needed to be said the most she couldn't come to terms with them,

**But, but it's … Eichi I love….Eichi**

That's when it hit her it was true she loved Eichi she loved him a lot. She used to love him with her whole heart but now it seemed that only the outlines of her shattered heart belonged to him where as the rest of it belonged to…

"You know it's really annoying when you ask someone a question and they completely ignore you and go into lala land!"Takuto ranted more embarrassed then angry, a wave of emotions had just crashed into him and he had to pull himself together.

"I'm s-sorry it's just that I, I, I," She closed her eyes she couldn't put this into words how was she to tell him?

That was when it hit her; actions can be just as strong as words!

Mitsuki walked straight up to Takuto never taking her eyes away from his; lightly she placed her hand on his face. She gently caressed his cheek with her thumb and it felt as though her heart would burst through her chest,

Slowly Mitsuki started to bring her lips to his, she paused when she felt his warm breath on her and that was when she fully understood…

**I Love Him**

He couldn't believe what was happening Mitsuki was so close and he wanted nothing more then to close the space between their dormant hearts. However for some reason he didn't know if he could, what if she was just hallucinating and looking for a fun meaningless time with him. He was not about to let her have her way with him, well…

Maybe he would, if it wasn't in reaction to Eichi, she loved him and that was that. He wouldn't let her rip up his heart even more then it already was. For, to have someone you love to accept you with fake feelings, to kiss you with no sincerity, to say they love you even though the words are so obviously meant for someone else that would hurt. It would hurt even more then having them flat out reject you.

"Mitsuki" Takuto whispered "Stop" her eyes opened in shock

"Takuto I'm so sorry I don't know what got over me it's just that I realized something just now" She took a step back taking a deep breath then looking up into the full moon above them, he had to know

"I realized that I have been a fool, all this time I was lying to myself in thinking that I loved Eichi, heck I was just ten when I officially named myself Mitsuki Sakura" She stopped to smile then carried on looking into his deep blue eyes

"But now, now that I'm eighteen I suddenly realize the falseness behind my words. I know that Eichi will always have a place in my heart… however I now know why I was trying so hard to hold onto him. It was because my conscience didn't want me to forget him didn't want my child hood memories to fade, and for some reason I thought that if I fell in love with…"

Mitsuki paused for a fresh torrent of tears began to fall down her cheeks; she had to find it in herself to keep going

"That if I fell in love with you then I, I would forget but" her voice started to get squeaky but she had to go on

"But I finally see that I, I can still love you and him at the same time, even if I love you… If I love you more then Eichi" Takuto's eyes widened, Mitsuki spoke these words with such honesty only a fool would not believe the truth in her words

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same, I mean all this time I've been flaunting on about Eichi and never once looking to see my true feelings, the feelings that have been waiting so long to escape from my chest and say Takuto I love you" Tears were still falling from Mitsuki's cheek, she finally said it and her heart yearned to be accepted,

"All this time" Takuto began

"All this time I truly believed that no one would win your heart for it had already been claimed and never to be stolen. I was so convinced that you could never love me, and that… that only seemed to make me love you more. I always admired how you loved him and thought to myself 'If only she could love me that much then maybe, just maybe I could find a reason to continue on' but you seemed so hell bent on being with him I had lost all hope" Takuto paused and Mitsuki's heart leapt at his revelation

"Yes it's true I at a time lost all hope, I didn't think I could fix my broken heart… However for some reason I never gave up, and I know exactly why… it was because I love you, I love you so much that you could reject me, you could stomp on my heart then set it on fire, say you hate me a thousand times and I would still love you more then my own life" Takuto paused once more then looked Mitsuki straight in the eyes making her blush

"I love you Mitsuki" he smiled; he finally said it as well. They had both just confessed their truest of all true feelings,

This time it was Takuto who walked up to Mitsuki, he gently held her chin and tilted her head up leaning towards her. At first Mitsuki thought he was going to kiss her lips but was surprised when he dodged to the left. He brushed his lips against her right cheek then repeated the action to her left whipping away the tears. Finally he brought his hands to either side of her face, at heart warming smile lit his face as he gazed into her eyes,

Mitsuki couldn't help it anymore she needed him so badly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with more love and passion then her body could withstand. His lips were still wet from her tears and heat flared all around her, everywhere he touched her was on fire.

Their lips moved as if they were one and Takuto slowly brought one of his hands to the small of Mitsuki's back and the other in between her shoulder blades. He then pulled her right next to him in a tight embrace. Finally he pulled back to let Mitsuki breath, that was when she whispered

"It's not true"

"What?" his heart stopped, so everything she said was a lie, outrage slowly began to take over until she finished her sentence. Mitsuki felt Takuto's body tense and quickly finished,

"I heard your song… You're not a winner at a losing game, yes you are indeed a winner but not at a losing game" This made him soften up, he misunderstood

"Am I" he laughed then brought her lips to his a second time

She was finally his, his and not Eichi's


End file.
